kamichamakarinfandomcom-20200213-history
Michiru Nishikiori
Michiru Nishikiori ''(錦織 みちる Nishikiori Michiru)'' is a character in the series Kamichama Karin ''and ''Kamichama Karin Chu. He is often called Micchi as a nickname, is an exchange student from England. He is an orphan; his parents were killed in a car accident. Lster in Chu series he was announced as one of the three noble Gods. Appearance Micchi is tall compared to his classmates, and has light brown hair that reaches his shoulders. His most striking feature is his heterochromia, a condition that makes one of his eyes a different color that the other (the left eye is blue and the right eye is purple); as a child, he was in a car accident and lost his natural left eye, in which Kazune Kujyou's father saved him by making a replacement left eye. Interestingly, his replacement eye is the same shade of blue as Kazune's. Personality Micchi is somewhat eccentric, showing off a happy-go-lucky and slightly airheaded personality that contrasts with the almost sinister seriousness he can display depending on the circumstances. Despite his occasionally shady characteristics, he can be genuinely kind, and is sensitive to the feelings of others. He is very amorous and flirts often with the people around him regardless of gender. He most notably makes numerous romantic advances towards Kazune Kujyou and Karin Hanazono, and has kissed each of them on the lips at least once, having been both of their first kisses. He also relatively often kisses them both on their cheeks. Story Background Michiru's parents died in a car accident when he was a child and he too almost died after losing his left eye in the accident, but Kazuto Kujyou repaired his eye, saving his life. In the manga, Michiru is suspected by Kirio Karasuma to be one who holds the power of Zeus's ring (However, Yuuki Sakurai was really the one who held the power), whilst in the anime, Michiru is the one who holds the power of Zeus, thus becoming a more important and plot-relevant character. Kamichama Karin Chu Michiru now has a ring that has the power of Neptune. While conversing with her future self, Karin finds out that Micchi dies in the future. After hearing this, Micchi falls into a state of deep depression. He later pulls out of it realizing that his devotion to Professor Kujyou doesn't mean staying alive as a tribute to his memory, but protecting him (Kazune) and the one he cares about (Karin).In the anime, his ring has tremendous amount of power that is as great as the ring of Zeus. In the manga, he isn't the one with the power which Kirio Karasuma is sensing. Yuuki Sakurai is the one. When Micchi and Karin go to the future for the final battle, Micchi's destiny of dying is accomplished when he is killed by Kirihiko Karasuma possessing Jin Kuga. Kirihiko revealed that he always thought Micchi to be the most powerful of all the children shortly before Micchi dies. However, in the epilogue it is shown that Micchi was revived when is a happy man in his twenties and he is seen at Karin and Kazune's wedding. DokiDoki Tama-tan Michiru is mentioned in a manga titled DokiDoki Tama-tan. He is the father of Tamaki Nishikiori. Although it is mentioned that his daughter's mother isn't around. Trivia * Michi is in the same grade as Karin but is older than his other classmates because he spent a year in the hospital. See aslo *Kazune Kujyou *Karin Hanazono *Himeka Kujyou *Kazuto Kujyou *Michiru Nishikiori's Gallery *Michiru Nishikiori's Anime Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:Kamichama Karin Characters Category:Kamichama Karin Chu♥ Characters Category:Gods